1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a wood building construction and more specifically to a wall panel system for use as both the foundation and upper wall of a building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While in the past most buildings have had concrete foundations, with the development of pretreated lumber it is now possible and often beneficial to use wood products below grade in building constructions. In building a typical wood foundation, the foundation is stick built on site. The foundation comprises two bottom plates and a top plate connected by a plurality of studs. Pretreated plywood is then secured to the studs. The concrete slab for the basement floor is positioned proximate the bottom plate. The floor joist for the first floor are fastened to the top plate. The remainder of the house is then finished in a normal manner.
One of the disadvantages associated with such a wood foundation is that there are numerous steps that need to be taken to complete the foundation and upper walls. First of all, the foundation is built as a single wall and topped by a top plate. The upper wall is then cooperatively connected to the top of the wood foundation. This creates extra steps to be performed on site, thereby increasing the total cost of the building. Another disadvantage is that any insulation that is put into the foundation wall and the upper wall is separated by the top plate. The insulation is not continuous, thereby providing for the opportunity for air leaks and uninsulated spaces. With today's energy concern, such a factor is quite important in the overall energy design of a building.